


Perfect

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheeky Flirty Dean, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16238567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing





	Perfect

You staggered into the kitchen of the bunker, still barely half awake. You had been living with the Winchesters for about a year now, and even in your not fully waken state, you knew your way around the space.

It had been a long week, and the last hunt you had been on had been impossible. You had only gotten in late last night, still you were up early like always. Determined to make this day, if only one out of the year, as apple pie normal as possible.

You just wished you hadn’t been black and blue all over with lines under your eyes and your hair messy as hell from hours of monster fighting and hours of restless sleep. You’d spent the night twisting and turning. Thoughts of those you’d been unable to save plagued your thoughts..

Not that any of that was unusual. Still, you wished it hadn’t been the case today. You wished that you had been rested and beautiful today of all days. Because today was a special day. Because today was your birthday.

You yawned and ran your hands over your face and into your hair gathering it into a messy bun on the top of your head as you impatiently waited for the coffee to run through the machine. Just as it finished and you were pouring the hot steaming liquid into your mug, Dean Winchester entered the kitchen.

His eyes traveled up and down your body a few times before a smirk spread across his face.

“Damn Y/N, you really did age didn’t you?” You could hear the laughter in his voice and knew his was joking, but you were in no mood for his snarky comments. Your eyes immediately shot daggers at him.

“Du kannst mich mal!” you hissed at him, as you ran out of the room with your mug in one hand and the scone you had managed to grab in passing in the other. His apologetic voice calling out behind you did not calm your temper. You knew it would be best to retreat to your room before you threw something at him that would leave a permanent mark on his pretty face.

And that was were your thoughts were for the rest of the day. Even though somewhere deep down you knew it was dumb, you couldn’t get his words out of your head. Dean could be an ass sometimes, but you knew he would never say anything to intentionally hurt you; you knew that he had been joking. There was no way he could have know just how worthless you were feeling today. Just how hard that sentence had hit you, on today of all days. The day you wanted more than anything to feel beautiful on, but you couldn’t.

Normally his flirting would do the trick. The way he smiled and winked at you would usually make you blush. The way he would “accidentally” touch you in passing made you feel wanted, and his words never failed to make you feel special and beautiful. But for some reason, none of it was working today..

Today, no matter what he did, he just seemed to piss you off, and you had no idea why. All you knew was you nearly took his head clean off when you turned around to see him go through the shopping bag you had left on the kitchen counter for a few minutes as you went to get a drink.

“New underwear, jack daniels, and whipped cream! Looks like someone is gonna have a fun night. Am I invited?”

You felt your blood starting to boil yet again before you tore your newly bought panties from Dean’s hands, threw them bag into your bag, and grabbed it, snarling at him as you ran out of the room.

“Scher dich zum teufel, Dean!”

A few hours later, the exact same panties had you almost reduced to tears as you studied your ass in the mirror. They looked horrible on you. Nowhere nearly as cute as you thought they would be, or maybe they were.

“Just not on my big ass!” you said in exasperation, more than ready for something to go right tonight, but no such luck. You hadn’t realized you had forgotten to close your door entirely right up until Dean’s voice sounded through the room.

“Sweetheart. Your ass looks perfect to me.”

You twirled around, grabbing your t-shirt holding it up in front your your body, trying to cover yourself. You weren’t sure if you were more embarrassed about him walking in on you in your bra and panties or furious he didn’t leave when he saw you weren’t dressed. Instead, he kept slowly moving towards you.

“Dean! Verzieh dich!” You tossed your hairbrush at him trying to make him realize you were serious, but he just quickly dodged to the side and kept moving towards you.

“That is hot too, Franzi. Just like you, sweetheart.” You froze when you saw the seriousness in his eyes. He wasn’t flirting or joking around like he usually was. The way he looked at you made your breath catch in your throat, and you had to fight to speak when he finally reached out and touched you. His hands, gentle but firm against your hips, twirled you around. You stood facing the mirror with your back against his chest.

“Dean. What are you doing?”

“Just watch. Let me help you see you like I do.” Dean slowly removed the t-shirt form your hands revealing your curves to him and the mirror in front of you.  

“These scars show how though you are.” Dean’s fingers traced over every mark he could find. His touch sending shivers through your body. Dean smiled as you frowned at him through the mirror.

“You are so sexy when you do that. You are perfect just the way you are. This too.” Dean’s hand teasingly landed on your ass, making you jump slightly before a smile crept into your eyes. You didn’t move away from him. You let him run his hand around your waist and pull you back closely against his chest.

“Look at those beautiful eyes. The way they sparkle when I make you smile.” He spun you around in his arms. “Sweetheart, I know how this life can make you feel worthless. Just know that you are not. There are a lot of things I would change about this world, but not a thing I would change about you.”

“Dean!” You felt your cheeks heat up, Your first instinct was to scold him for making you feel like this, but his lips were on yours before you could say a word.s. Kissing you; making your world spin.

All your negative thoughts disappeared with that kiss. Every bad thing you had ever thought about yourself dissipated in that moment as he guided you towards the bed,  his clothes falling to the floor as you moved until you were both laying naked on your bed. You found yourself pinned beneath Dean, his lips trailing patterns over your neck to her breasts. He sucked your nipplesinto his mouth, paying close attention to each breast before slowly licking and kissing his way down your stomach, practically making you arch into him.

Dean chuckled and pressed your hips down into the bed, letting his tongue quickly flick over your folds  and making you moan loudly. Dean instantly stopped, smiling slyly at you.

“Speak to me in German!”

“Dean! Come on! Please just…” You squirmed beneath him, but all you got for your trouble was his hot breath against your inner thighs as he chuckled.

“Speak sweetheart, and I will do whatever you want!”

“Wicher,” you almost hissed at him, but your tone of voice and the words meaning seemed to be lost on Dean. Even so, his eyes darkened instantly.

“Fuck Princess! That is hot!” His tongue barely darted between your folds, grazing your clit, before he stopped again to grin up at you. “Say something else, Franzi!”

This time you did not hesitate. You were getting annoyed with his cheekiness and wanted nothing more than for him to finish what he had started. “Du bist ein arsch, Dean!”

Dean quirked his brow as he stared at you in surprise. “Did you just call me an ass?!”

You bit your lip and nodded. For some reason the hurt expression on his face made you laugh and a smile appeared in Dean’s eyes.

“Maybe I should stop then,” he challenged.

“Du wagst es nicht!” For a moment you forgot, he wouldn’t understand a word of what you were saying until you saw the mix of confusion and lust on his face and couldn’t help but send him a cunning smile.

“Not if you want to live, Dean-o.”

Dean let out a heartfelt laughter before he dug his fingers deeper into your hips, securing you beneath him. His voice was husky and low as he spoke again, winking at you before his face disappeared between your thighs and making you moan loudly.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart…” 


End file.
